The present invention relates to a method of automatically performing a routine on a mass spectrometer in order to check the operational state of the mass spectrometer. The method comprises a test routine which is automatically performed upon switching the mass spectrometer ON.
Miniature mass spectrometers are being developed which are intended to have a wide application and hence may be operated by users who have had no previous experience of operating a mass spectrometer. One of the problems associated with operating a mass spectrometer is that it can be difficult for an inexperienced user to determine whether or not the mass spectrometer is in a correct operational state.
WO 2013/081581 (Olney) discloses a method for automatically checking and adjusting the calibration of a mass spectrometer comprising a fragmentation cell. When a calibration check is performed the collision energy of ions entering the fragmentation cell is reduced to zero so that ions enter and are transmitted through the fragmentation cell without being fragmented.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,525,111 (Brown) discloses checking the operation condition of a Glow Discharge Ionisation (“GDI”) source using an automated calibration process. A user can activate the calibration process whereupon one or more known reference samples are sequentially analysed. Detection of phantom peaks (i.e. peaks that should not exist in the measured spectra) can indicate that the GDI source is contaminated. Determination of whether the GDI source needs to be replaced can be based on the calibration results and in particular upon the number and size of phantom peaks detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,219 (Buckley) discloses a method of automatically performing a calibration procedure.
US 2013/0151190 (Waters) discloses software for automating the initial installation of a mass spectrometer.
WO 2013/039772 (Waters) discloses performing maintenance of a mass spectrometer wherein tests are performed before and after performing the maintenance and the results are compared.
US 2005/0072915 (Stults) discloses a method of self-optimising an Electrospray ionisation device.
US 2008/0098794 (Perry) discloses a method for automatically calibrating a trace detection portal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,360 (Fischer) discloses a method of automatically calibrating a liquid chromatography device.
It is desired to provided an improved mass spectrometer and method of mass spectrometry.